The Disguise
by Liz Night
Summary: It's Halloween and Hogwarts is hosting a schoolwide massquerade. Draco must appeal to his crush so that his Slyterins may have a chance. HPDM. Slash. Son't like, don't read.


I wrote this a while ago and finally decided to type it. It's not that long and some parts are just plain bad, but the only reason I wrote it was to keep me busy during school. I suggest listening to the music from The Phantom of the Opera or Tom Felton's songs while you read this.

Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Harry Potter, because a Ginny Weasley would never exist or she'd be brutally murdered.

The Disguise.

Draco fiddled with his mask. Everything relied on what would happen tonight. Not just his, but all of Slytherin's future.

"Stop it, Draco!" Pansy siad.

"You're not the one who has to talk to him and get him to realize that we want to help," Draco snapped.

"Yes, but I'll have to deal with whatever happens."

Draco sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Tonight he'd have to talk to him. The one person who'd ever caught Draco's eye... and heart. Tonight would be his last chance to save his Slytherins and to try to make his love his. Hogwarts was having a ball for Halloween. He would never know who Draco was.

"Don't worry. You look great. With some luck, while you're pleading our case, he'll fall for you," Pansy said.

"Yeah, sure. Then when he lifts my skrts and sees a few more things than he expected he won't hex them off at all," Draco said sarcastically. Girls. They were all romantics and had a few screws loose. He shook out his skirts and sighed.

"Come on, Draco. I know he's gay. He certainly walks like it," Pansy said. She helped him up from his bed and made him look into the mirror.

He had to admit it - he looked good. A dark emerald dress, with a corset (with spelled breasts) underneath truly made him look like a girl. Black flats were on his feet, because he absolutely refused to even try heels. He had his blond hair spelled to be long and curly. He even wore makeup. The last touch was a black mask. Everyone would be wearing masks to hide who they were. It was highly important that no one should recognize Draco.

"Come on. If we both don't go now, we'll both chicken out," Pansy said. She looked terrified underneath her mask. She wore a blue dress. They started out of the dormitory.

"Wait! What should I tell him my name is if he asks?" Draco asked.

"Um," Pansy's face brightened. "Tell him Dove! It's perfect!"

"Dove?" Draco asked, unsure.

"It's a sign of peace."

Draco took a breath. "Alright. Let's go."

The two walked into the Slytherin common room. It was already empty. Everyone else was already at the ball. All to soon they were in the Great Hall. Pansy kissed Draco's cheek and wished him luck. She went to join the other Slytherins.

Draco stood there, feeling uncomfortable.

"Why is a beautiful young lady standing all alone?"

Draco turned.

Behind him was _him. _The-boy-who-lived. The savior of the wizarding world. Harry.

"I'm not alone now," Draco spoke in his spelled voice. Thank the gods Pansy remembered he needed to sound like a girl.

"Then may I ask you to dance?"

Draco smiled. "I'd love to."

Harry took his hand and led him to the dance floor. He held Draco close and looked into his eyes.

"I don't remember you. What's your name?" Harry asked.

"I'm Dove."

"Well, Dove, your name's beauty pales in comparison to you."

Draco blushed. Harry reached up and touched Draco's cheek.

"I-I didn't know you could dance," Draco stammered.

Harry laughed. "Yeah. My cousin had to learn to dance so my aunt used me as the girl. I thought my feet would be flat for the rest of my life."

Draco laughed. Harry's sense of humor was one thing he loved about the taller boy.

"So you know who I am?" Harry asked.

Draco sobered. "I'd recognize you anywhere."

"So you watch me?"

"All the time."

They were quiet. Draco knew he needed to approach Harry about the Slytherins.

"Har-," he started.

"Would you like to walk with me in the garden?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded.

They walked out into a garden. The herbology classes had been working for weeks to prepare them for tonight.

It was peaceful. They walked to a bench and sat down.

"I could tell you wanted to talk."

Draco blushed. "Y-yes, H-Har-."

Harry took Draco's face into his hands. "Calm down. Take a breath and start over." Draco did as he was told.

"There is a group that wants to help you fight the Dark Lord," Draco siad.

"Who?"

"You don't like, or trust, them."

"Who?"

"The Slytherins," Draco looked away.

"The Slytherins? So you're one of them?"

Draco looked up at Harry. He didn't seem surprised. Or annoyed.

"Yes," Draco breathed, caught in the other boy's emerald gaze.

"I thought so. You did walk in with Parkinson," Harry said.

They were quiet again for a while.

"Will you accept our help?"

Harry looked at him. "We need all the help we can get. Of course we will."

"We?" Draco asked.

"The members of the Order of the Phoenix. We fight Voldemort."

Draco winced.

"Oh sorry! I always forget that people don't like that stupid name."

"Thank you," Draco whispered.

Harry stood and held his hand out to Draco. "Miss Dove, would you allow me the pleasure of showing you the rest of the gardens?"

Draco put his hand in Harry's and smiled."I'd love it if you did."

Harry pulled Draco up into him. He was so warm on Draco's chilled skin.

"You're so cold! Here," Harry shrugged out of his jacket and put it around Draco's shoulders.

"Thank you," Draco said. The jacket was still warm from Harry.

They walked down the path. Unfortunately, they soon heard the ring of a bell. It was one in the morning. The ball was ending. Harry and Draco slowly made it back to the great hall.

"When can I see you again?" Harry asked.

"You wouldn't want to see me again if you knew who I was," Draco said.

"Maybe I would. Please, I want to see you more."

Draco took a breath and decided. "Meet me tomorrow at five in the gardens."

"The bench?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Draco told Pansy and she got him ready again to meet Harry. She was ecstatic at what was happening. This time he wore a pair of jeans, a shirt, and robes. hiw hair was long and his chest and voice were feminine again.

"Steal his heart, Draco," Pansy told him before he left. He grinned back at her.

He sat on the bench and waited for Harry. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sunshine. When he opened them again Harry was standing before him.

"You're beautiful," Harry breathed. Draco blushed bright red.

Harry sat beside him. He took Draco's face into his hands. He slowly came closer and closer. Draco could feel Harry's breath on his lips when a red jet of light cracked a flower pot beside them.

The next moment Harry was standing in front of him, wand out, blocking curses from two masked people. Death Eaters.

Draco heard a twig snap and saw another Death Eater aim his wand at Harry. Before he could think, Draco jumped in front of Harry and a blue jet of light hit him.

Draco heard one last think before the darkness claimed him.

"DRACO!"

Draco woke and snuggled deeper into his warm bed. His eyes snapped open as he realized his "bed" was stroking his hair. He looked up into warm emerald eyes.

"Good morning, love," Harry said.

"How long was I out?" Draco asked as everything came back.

"A few hours. It's sunset."

Draco looked around. They were sitting at the base of a weeping willow. Outside of the tree branches the sun was settin behind a hill.

"What happened after that spell?"

"Pansy, Ron, and Hermione were watching, making sure we didn't get in trouble. Not from Death Eaters, though," Harry said, grinning. "I saw you collapse and at that moment those three came out of hiding. When we had the Death Eaters tied up, Hermione ent to find Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Pansy and I were trying to wake you up. Ron was making sure no one would sneak up on us."

"So did Pansy tell you the truth?" Draco asked.

"She did," Draco looked down. "But she didn't have to."

"What?"

Harry smiled down at him. "I knew from the very beginning who you were. I just played along so I could be with you."

"You want to be with m-me?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I've loved you from the moment we met. I love that little stutter you get when you're nervous. I've always wanted to be with you. You were just a prat most of the time," Harry said.

"I love you, too, Harry."

"Good. It'd be awkward if you didn't. Could you do me one favor, though?" Draco nodded. "Release the girl spells. I like you better as a boy."

Draco laughed, but did as he was asked. It felt more comfortable anyways. He looked up at Harry and saw him smiling tenderly down at him.

"I always want you to be like this. If I can help it you'll always be happy," Harry said.

Draco lay his head back on Harry's chest and the arms around him tightened a little. For the first time in a long time Draco felt safe. But, most of all, he felt completely and utterly loved and in love.

That's the end. At least for now. I hope you liked it and please review! Please don't make me beg! *Puppy dog eyes*


End file.
